The Reunion
by Triple Kaba
Summary: Ishimondo - Ishimaru meets Mondo again after he disappears after moving to the US


The clock rung 2:56 and class had finally ended, all the students were bustling out of the classes as quickly as humanly possible. The professor calmly packed up his briefcase while the classroom emptied almost instantaneously, all except for a single student slowly packing up his school bag with a well kept notebook neatly labeled with the name of the course and his name signed gently underneath.

Ishimaru Kiyotaka.

Graduated from Hopes Peak Academy five years ago. He had high hopes for colleges, but unfortunately do the high debt his grandfather left his family he wasn't able to pursue them as greatly as he wished. He attended a standard university in Japan, like many of his classmates. He passed the classes with as honors even grander than in high school, considering he had the tendency to not involve himself greatly with his classmates.

Graduation came quicker than Ishimaru could have ever imagined and before he knew it, he was enrolled in Law School. He wished to be able to help others in a greater good than his grandfather had. He wanted to help turn the Kiyotaka name around. Bring it back up from the bottom. To instead be known for being one of the best lawyers in Japan instead of "The Family Who Destroyed Our Economy." He truly disliked being branded for something his grandfather did years ago. Something that left his family in hell for years to come.

Ishimaru sighed as he locked the clasp on his bag and fixed his tie. He slowly walked out of the classroom, paying his proper respects to his professor by thanking him as he left. The hallway was still quite bustling with students either trying to get back home or to their next class. Black suits left a blur from all directions as many classes began getting out. Everyone was quite polite compared back to University. They moved in a fluid motion, avoiding running into others and apologizing if one accidentally did bump another.

Ishimaru's final class for the day had just ended, so it was time for him to either head to the library to study or head back home to his apartment to study. He truly didn't feel like battling to get a seat in the always crowded library. After all, he did have most of the books he looked at quite often in his own private "library," which consisted of about 25 books. He had collected most of them overtime from various junk shops, used book sales, and upper classmen that were kind enough to borrow him a few books to study from during the semester.

The choice was quite clear in his opinion.

He headed out of the front of the large school, a few other students following close behind him as they headed home as well. He luckily only lived about four blocks from the school, so he didn't have to worry about paying for the train every month. He slowly walked down the town's bustling streets filled with semi-familiar faces that he's seen plenty of times throughout his first year in law school. That is until, a certain face peaked his attention for the first time since University.

A tall man with dirty blonde hair was standing next to a vending machine texting away on a smart phone. His fingers were lined with various gold rings and his hair spiked at the top and faded into a black, short mullet-esque hair style style. He seemed to be wearing some sort of foreign-branded red sweatshirt with lettering written in English. Blue jeans sagged off his legs into red sneakers at the very bottoms of his feet. Piercings were lined up both of his ears and he gave off a very familiar feeling to Ishimaru.

But he couldn't place him from anywhere in his past. Ishimaru slipped out of the line of by-passers and onto the other side of the vending machine. He peered his head around the corner of the machine to steal another glance at the mysteriously familiar man. No matter how much he thought about the man, he couldn't think of who the man is. He kept staring at him, his glace never leaving face.

That was until the man finally picked his face up from the phone and glanced over at Ishimaru. The man blinked a few times at him like was any other person walking throughout Japan. It took a couple seconds of staring before the man opened his mouth into a smile and shoved his phone into his pocket. He waved his hand and shouted, "Kyoudai!" in a semi-broken accent.

"Kyoudai..?" Ishimaru thought to himself, "I haven't had anyone call me that in ages-"

That's when it hit him.

"Oowada-kun?!" Ishimaru said loudly, eyes opening wide. He could barely recognize him without his signature large pompadour and long golden embroidered gang jacket. It was almost as though he appeared to be a completely different person. "I haven't seen you since High School! Besides what are you doing in this part of Japan?"

"I wasn't expectin' to see you either, kyoudai! I was just visitin' my family 'cuz they live around here," Mondo replied, moving himself from the side of the vending machine over to Ishimaru. He lifted his hand as though he was going to ruffle Ishimaru's hair, but he hesitated and put it back down to his side. "What happened to you anyway? You look kinda like the teacher train smacked you right upside the head!"

Ishimaru had kept his short spiky black hair, the exact same way he's had his entire life. After all, it never grew out of style, so what was the point of changing it? He was dressed cleanly in the black casual tuxedo with matching bottoms. He sported the typical spotless white dress shirt, black tie, and black dress shoes. It was the school dress code to be dressed as though he was ready to take action immediately, anyway. However, one thing had changed since his graduated Hopes Peak. He now wielded a pair of silver rimmed glasses that hung seamlessly off of his face.

"Unlike you, Oowada-kun, I've tried to keep myself as clean as possible. You look like you're itching to get back into the yakuza or something with all of those piercings!" Ishimaru argued back at him, face getting softly red at the rude remark. "I thought you said you were done with those guys after we graduated!"

"I am done with 'em, 'sides the yakuza doesn't even exisit in the United States. Plus this is completely normal there! I'm as clean cut as any person there."

"United States...?" The words carelessly left his lips, "What do you mean the United States? Is THAT why everyone thought you dropped right off the face of the Earth after graduation? No one had heard from you!"

"Yeahhh... I was hopin' to kinda keep it a secret cause everyone would'a thought it was dumb an ex-gang leader left Japan to go become a carpenter. Plus I didn't want you to freak out at me that I'm "leavin' without bein' ready," Mondo said embarrassingly, rubbing his hand against the back of his head. His own face was turning a bit red and he sported an almost fake-looking smile. "It was pretty hard gettin' onto my feet at first, but I did what I could and got myself into school. What did happen to you though? You really do look like a teacher."

"I'm enrolled in law school," Ishimaru let out with pride. His eyes glimmered and a large smile grew across his face as he continued talking. "I'm going become a political lawyer and hopefully bring myself a name into politics. I want to show my family that just because my grandfather was a failure of a politician, that doesn't mean I can't bring the reputation for our family back!"

Mondo gave a supporting laugh at Ishimaru when his phone began beeping from the inside of his pocket. He apologized quickly before turning around and picking up the call. He began speaking in English, most of which Ishimaru could barely understand. The conversation ended quite quickly and Mondo turned back around as soon as he finished up talking on the phone.

"Sorry 'bout that, I brought my girlfriend with me to Japan and she's kinda lost gettin' herself around without me readin' and speakin for her," He said, shoving the phone back into his pocket. "How 'bout we meet again tonight at the bar down the street. I'll treat ya to whatever you want to eat or drink or whatever you do."

Ishimaru didn't respond for a moment, as he truly didn't feel comfortable going to a bar. It would be bad for his reputation if someone saw him there, but he didn't want to let Mondo down. He sighed briefly and nodded, telling him he'll meet him there around 7:30 or so. He stubbornly muttered about not getting anything to drink but Mondo had apologized once again and headed off before Mondo even had the chance to be able hear what Ishimaru had said.

* * *

hey im ka

i wrote this on a whim and id appreciate it if you could review it and tell me if i should continue this or not  
i don't mind if i do or dont i just want to know if people actually like it

-Ka


End file.
